Burning Resolve
by PhantomHermit
Summary: Set after Earth and Water. Ever since the new Flame Queen enacted the law of total honesty, she has been very busy with her citizens. Even with Finn's help, she remains occupied with her duties. With time almost running out for them, will they still find a way to restore their relationship?
1. Truth

**So, this is it. The new story I've told you about. I'm pretty sure that most of you are bummed, but I'm really hoping that you will find my story at least good enough for you.**

**I'll be adding a song to somehow portray the emotion. The song is Pink's Just Give Me a Reason feat. Nate Ruess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both the song and the series. They are owned by their respective artists.**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 1 – Truth

"Total honesty is the law of the land- no secrets."

That oath is the new way of life in the Fire Kingdom ever since a new ruler emerged from the shadows. That ruler is the Flame Queen, the former princess of the Fire Kingdom. She, along with Cinnamon Bun, has staged a coup against her father. Successfully, she overthrew her father in the battle for the throne. Being the new monarch, her first order of business was to lock up his father in the very lantern where she was imprisoned. This is in order for the previous Flame King to feel what it's like to be her, as punishment. Her next order of business was to reward Cinnamon Bun for assisting her during the coup. What could ever be more deserving for him than a position in the throne and a new fire pup, something that he always wanted? She thought that governing the kingdom would be an easy task. Lo and behold, many challenges await her, such as counseling for her people, creating new laws, establishing treaties with other kingdoms, and many more. She was close to giving up the throne. Fortunately, there is someone who she can rely on.

Currently, she's expecting a status report on the ongoing threat about some kind of underground operation planning to dethrone her. After waiting for quite some time, she finally got it. The huge door opened and revealed a humanoid figure with his Flame Shield on.

"All right, then. What happened?" Flame Queen inquired.

"Milady, the threat has been ceased. They will be staying behind bars. I made sure of that." The human reported.

"Thanks, Finn. I knew I could count on you." Flame Queen has assigned Finn as her personal bodyguard since that event transpired. She said he could hang out with her as long as he would be honest with her. At first, they seemed to be enjoying each other's company, but the fiery monarch is so busy she doesn't have time for him. Seeing that he could find a way to hang out with her and adventure at the same time, he took the opportunity to assist her in any way he can. Since then, he has been dutifully completing his assigned tasks. As time passed, she had noticed that his expression is hiding something. Back then, she decided to let it go for a while. Now, she's worried with what he has been through. Deciding to face him personally, she asked, "Finn, would you come with me to my private quarters. I feel the need that we should talk."

"Yes, milady." Finn replied and followed her to her room. The room has everything a noble person would have- a king-sized bed with red-orange drapes, paintings that depicted authority and royalty, and huge red royal carpet. But that was nothing compared to what he saw. At one corner of the room was some kind of table that made him have a trip to memory lane. There were pictures of them hanging out together. The centerpiece of that table was the rock that they kissed with when she almost destroyed a major portion of Ooo.

"Finn, I'm giving you special permission to address me as casually as you can be because I don't want you to be stressed out with all what you've been through." Flame Queen directed.

"Okay, FP. So, what do we need to talk about? Is there an oncoming danger that's threatening to destroy the Fire Kingdom?" Finn asked, knowing that he can handle any kind of situation.

"No, it's not that. It's where we are right now. Lately, I've been noticing some strange actions that you were doing these past few days. I don't know, but are you still..." She was cut off. She also noticed the change of expression on his face.

"...not over you? How many times are you going to do this to me, FP? I know that we are just friends." Finn stated, quite irritated by her attention.

"I know, but you've been acting as if we were still together." Flame Queen is getting really worried about this. "Please be honest with me. How are you feeling?" At this point, they both felt that she was the one begging him. He can't really fathom the suffering she is undergoing right now.

Finn, not able to contain it anymore, finally let it all out. "How am I feeling? Well, I'm furious! Not being with you makes me really sad because what I did to you. I could never forgive myself for breaking your heart. I thought that after some time, we would still be together. But seeing you ruling this kingdom, I kind of gave up on starting anew. After seeing you, I thought you had no interest in me anymore." He was doing his best to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry, Flame Queen, but I thought we would defy nature together for us, but it seems like you won't."

Flame Queen was hurt now because of what he felt. She never considered his feelings for her since she was busy leading her people. "Finn, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to..."

"I need some time alone, my queen." Finn stated. Hearing the similar statement she gave him during that time in the melted Ice Kingdom made the tears in her eyes pour out.

Before leaving Flame Queen in her silent contemplation, he went to the small table, picked up the rock, and kissed it. "This is proof that I still love you, from the bottom of my heart. I would find a way to defy nature, always." He gently placed the rock on the table, and then left the palace afterwards.

She was all alone in her own room, crying with no one to support her. If only he was here...

As he was nearing the exit to the Fire Kingdom, he pondered on the very question that drove him to love her...

"Why can't I just like a girl?"

**I made some minor tweaks on this chapter because I felt the need to do so. Anyway, what do you think of the new story?**

**Until then, have a good time! -PhantomHermit**


	2. Remembrance

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while. I had to think of the possible plot that would assure the flow of the story.**

**BGM: Still Into You by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own both the song and the series. They both belong to their respective artists.**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 2 – Remembrance

As Finn left the palace, he felt the tears pour out of his eyes for he cannot reveal the lachrymose face to Flame Queen. For that, he felt guilty because he broke her moral code- honesty. Unacceptable as it may seem to him, he doesn't want to further hurt her feelings because he cannot bear to look at her a while ago, especially when she was on the verge of tears.

The similar situation applies to FP, who is currently lying on her bed. Looking at the small "altar" she made, she reminisced about the good times they shared. They both had several good times together but there were a few of those good moments that left a mark on her heart, mind, and possibly, soul.

_She remembered the time they met at the forest with a shallow pond within. She was curious of her new surroundings for these are not common in the Fire Kingdom. As she touched the small white flowers, the flame spread throughout the patch of blossoms. A mixed emotion of amazement and sadness was portrayed on her face. She was amazed by how quick the flames spread quickly, thus brightening the dark forest, but also felt saddened because those flowers were burned. She somehow hated to see those flowers go away. She then noticed the pond that was near her. Curious with the pond, she attempted to touch the water. Unfortunately, the water burned her hand. Yelping in pain, she retracted her hand from the pond._

_"Oh no, are you okay?" was heard in the forest. Coming out of the bush, Finn had this look of concern for her. She wasn't expecting him to appear, especially when she slapped him, expecting to never look for her again._

_"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before. I don't know what happened, but I just had to see you again." The look of worry on Finn's features made her somehow happy because there was someone who is worried for her._

_"I don't know anything about you, but I just really like you." That statement made her flames glow brighter. There was no one in her life that liked her, maybe except her mother and now, him. _

_"You know, you're so beautiful." Hearing that compliment made her heart flutter somewhere else. It hurts a little, but it felt nice._

She thought that was the first time she felt that they had a connection- that they would be together. She would literally hear him say "You're beautiful" inside her mind. She wished that he would say those words right in front of her to comfort her, at the very least. Unfortunately, he isn't present at the moment. Unbeknownst to her, she was placing her hands on her lips. The moment she realized it was rather late. She suddenly sprang up from her bed, went to the altar, and kissed the rock. What seemed to be just ten seconds of rock-kissing turned to eternity for her.

_She was listening to his poem that was dedicated for her. Each and every line of the poem described her. The bright aura she emits, the gentle smile on her face, her eyes just brightening up any dark room. Glob, she was perfect for him. She suddenly felt the urge to repay him for the lovely verse he made for her, and what could be better than a kiss? She slowly leaned in to close the distance between them. As their lips touched each other, a white pillar emerged from where they stood. She could feel the hole implanted. Sooner, she began her descent to the center of the earth. She reached out her hand, trying to grasp whatever was up there to help. Seeing that she would fall to her demise, she closed her eyes, hoping for the best. Unknown to her, someone else had taken the leap of faith to rescue her. She couldn't manage to breathe due to lack of oxygen or even open her eyes because of the pain._

_"What's wrong? Please, say something."_

_"Please, I need you... to be okay..."_

_She's certain that she heard that person say that. Also, she felt life given to her. With enough air to breathe, she opened her eyes to see who even dared to rescue her. Seeing her savior, she tried to hold back a painful shriek as she saw him almost out of breath. She couldn't even imagine him dying for her. As they both near what seemed to be their end, she held onto him tight enough to feel that they would be together forever, even after death. Fortune might have smiled upon the couple as help arrived. Exerting his strength along with adrenaline rush, Jake managed to pull them back up to the surface. _

_"Are you okay?" Finn asked after some coughs since they can both breathe again._

_"I'm okay. I'm okay." Flame Princess replied, knowing that they are now safe from harm._

_Wanting to express their love in a much safer way, Finn picked up a rock and kissed it. He gave it to her, and then she kissed in return. She decided to keep the rock as a remembrance that they would go to great distances and conquer many challenges to be together- to defy nature. For love._

She decided to place the rock back on the "altar" after what seemed to be forever. Even to this day, she still kept that memory alive by just kissing it. Somehow, it would establish a connection with him. It felt like a part of him is etched into her soul, and she hopes that he feels the same way. She would feel that a part of her is still with him.

It was evening in the Fire Kingdom. Many citizens have lit up their miniature lanterns to illuminate the dominion. Even in the night sky, the Fire Kingdom is still dark; thus, all the more reason to light up their lamps. The kingdom is a majestic sight, indeed. Warm colors danced around the city streets. It felt like the warmth itself acquainted with the coolness of the breeze, giving the kingdom a serene atmosphere. Wanting to do the same, the Flame Queen lit up her scented candles. She thought it would be nice to take a stroll around her kingdom so she could familiarize herself with the territory. Deciding to walk around, she wore her evening garments and attempted to exit the castle. As she opened the door, an unexpected visitor surprised the monarch.

"Finn..."

**What do you think?**

**(1) Is it good enough, or were you expecting more?**

**(2) Did the BGM help? If not, what song could you suggest to replace the song in this chapter?**

**(3) Am I really late for the update? If yes, I apologize...**

**Good news! I'll be updating this story on a weekly basis until the end of the story. Expect a new chapter next week!**

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


	3. Restart

**Here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't keep you waiting.**

**BGM for this chapter is "Way Back Into Love" by Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett.**

**Disclaimer: If I have to do this again, then okay. I do not own the series and the song. You pretty much know where they belong to.**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 3 – Restart

As the Queen of Flames came face-to-face with Finn, she tried to calm herself down. This attempt proved to be futile for she kept on stuttering right in front of him. She wasn't expecting him to be here, especially in the evening when he has to prepare for another day of adventure.

"W-what are you d-doing here? I-I thought y-you were a-asleep." One might say that she is indeed nervous. After all, she was never prepared to confront him.

"Well, I was hoping that you could spend a little time with me. I keep noticing that we never had time together." The queen agrees with him, too. Surely, they never get to spend time together since they were both busy with their different matters. "Also, I think we both need some time alone- this time, we'll spend it together, not separately." She wasn't expecting that from him. They both wanted some time alone and away from their duties. Now could be their only chance to spend some time together.

The problem is, she wasn't the type of person to respond to questions quickly. She needed some time to think about these, especially his question. She certainly needed a lot of time to think this through.

"Well, if you're that busy, maybe we could-" He was cut off by her answer to which he didn't expect her to comply.

"I'd love to!" was the sudden reply of FP. She doesn't want to let this opportunity go to waste. If she needs the time to reveal her true feelings for him, what better time than now?

"Great!" A gleeful smile ran across his facial features. "Shall we get going?" Surely, he can't wait to go to a... date with her? The thought of them dating made him blush. Try as he may, he can't just simply conceal it, although a warm smile crept on his face.

_I have to admit; that's actually the reason why I like him,_ the queen thought. She, too, can't hide her smile in front of him. "Just a minute. I still have to change, if you don't mind?"

"Umm... sure. I'll be waiting." Finn replied.

"Thanks, Finn. I'll be back soon." She answered back. She then proceeded to her room where she'll have a change of clothes.

First of all, she has no idea on what to wear during these types of occasions because she usually wears those garments when she was still a princess. Now that she's a queen, she's thinking that an upgrade on her wardrobe would be better.

Next, the copper armor would definitely not be the best option for this... date?

_This is not a date. We'll just hang out and do stuff, just the two of us. But wait, isn't that a date?_

She shook off the thought of them dating. Anyway, back to the clothes. It could be her first and probably only time, but she ought to try casual clothes like t-shirts, pants, and the like. Besides, it doesn't have to be formal, right?

Changing clothes is a piece of cake for her. All she has to do is to spin around and let the flames handle the rest. The problem is she doesn't know what to wear. To solve this, she thought of the memories of her mother when she was still a baby, right before she was exiled by her own father. She only had fragments of the memories, but those were able to give her an idea of what her mother wore back then. Once she felt she's ready, she proceeded to the castle entrance, where he is waiting.

Finn sat down at the top ledge of the stairs, eagerly waiting for his partner. He's thinking about the itinerary of their get-together. Since they're in the Fire Kingdom, they should do something that could be their custom. Although he has no idea of what fire elementals do, he's doing his best to come up with a plan to amaze her. The problem is, the only thing he could only think of is a stroll around the plaza or the castle gardens.

_There has to be another way; I know there is. _He thought. He was brought back to reality when he heard the castle doors open. Under the arch stood the Flame Queen in her casual garments, something he has never seen before, and she looks magnificent! Her scarlet sundress is a perfect fit for her. It is also long enough to cover the knees, too. The jacket covers her shoulders and arms. Overall, her outfit is wonderful. It is the first time for him to see her like this. How he wished that he would see her like this every day of his life...

"So, how do I look?" The lady asked. She was still nervous because it is her first time to wear something like this in her domain. "I know it's not much, but-"

"You look perfect." Finn simply remarked.

That compliment made her cheeks redder than before, although she's not sure if they could be seen. She swore that she saw him do the following: (1) he tried to look away from her because he was feeling embarrassed that he couldn't pull something like fashion off as easily as her, (2) he blushed really hard, and (3) he played with his fingers, as if he were twiddling them.

After some minutes of peace, she inquired, "Shall we get going, Finn?"

"Why, yes, of course, milady!" Finn replied suddenly. Definitely, he wasn't ready to go.

"You know, I preferred to be called FP when I'm just with you." The lady commented. It's just she wanted to go back to those good old times with him, although she's not sure if he feels the same way.

"Oh. With pleasure!" Finn answered back. He was really happy when she said that she wanted to be called FP, the nickname he gave her.

And so, they walked towards the center of the kingdom, the plaza. The faint glow of the streetlamps around the plaza added to the ambience of tranquility of the night. What's more, they are holding hands as they reached the square. They are really enjoying the night together. Unknown to them, they are going to face a dilemma only she can solve...

**How did I do in terms of grammar, content, song selection, and others that I didn't see? Leave a review for this will boost my morale and inspiration to continue writing.**

**So far, my story's going to where I wanted it to.**

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


	4. Apologies

**Hello, everybody! Here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't take long.**

**BGM: Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger.**

**Disclaimer: You pretty much know who owns the series and the song.**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 4 – Apologies

The environment of the Fire Kingdom is pretty much similar to a desert- hot in the mornings and cold during the nights. It is both bizarre and rather majestic at the same time. Even from an immensely bright territory, the radiant moon and the multitude of stars painted the heavens above, providing a great view for the young couple who are strangely awake during this time. Usually, the kingdom is lingered by too much noise, but tonight is a different story since serenity reigned over the lands. Even the cool gentle breeze found its way to the scorching lands.

As the young couple walked around the gardens, they seem to enjoy each other's company. The female noticed that his partner was shivering from the cold. It is a good thing that she brought her jacket with her, but what about him?

"Boy, it sure is cold tonight." Finn remarked whilst bracing himself from the cold. "I knew I should have brought a sweater with me-"

He was cut off, however, when he suddenly noticed two arms on his torso. He didn't expect that FP would even hug him. Deciding to temporarily stop their stroll, Finn returned the favor by hugging her back.

"This really feels nice, you know?" Flame Princess commented. Boy, did she miss his hugs.

"Yeah... I wonder if we could at least make this longer." Finn replied.

Time seemed to slow down to a complete halt for the couple. The embrace was something they couldn't do without the Flame Shield on him. Even so, he would take the pain for her and for him to really feel the love.

"Why did nature have to be so cruel to us?" She asked. She couldn't understand why something would deny her of love to others. She is a fire elemental, and her trait is to burn anything and anyone she touches. That includes him, too.

Once they let go, they found a nearby bench and decided to take a breather from all that walking around the Fire Kingdom. During their tour, they passed by some shops full of different merchandise, residential areas, armory, and many others. They thought that the gardens would be their last stop for the tour around since the place would give them the most peaceful atmosphere.

Their time taking a break was uncommonly lengthy. Neither of them wanted to start a conversation. All they uttered were some "Umm..." and "Ah..." The silence could be described as awkward.

_Come on, say something._ Flame Queen thought hard on this. She vowed herself to reveal her true feelings for him tonight. What was stopping her from confessing?

"Umm... FP?" Finn broke her trance as soon as he made a sound. "I think we should really-"

"Talk." She finished the statement for him. She sighed at that remark. If anything, she wouldn't want to talk about anything at all. She just wanted to enjoy their time together.

"Yeah." Finn was holding something back as he said this. "Do you still remember that incident in the Ice Kingdom?"

"Please, don't remind me of that. It's the past. I wouldn't want to dwell on it." She replied. Certainly, she didn't want to talk about that.

"It's just... I can't help it." From this, she could feel him trying to hold back. "I can never forgive myself. Losing the Ice Kingdom is bad enough, but losing you is something I could never even bear to think." He clenched his fists as he said those lines. Simply put, he couldn't get over her.

"Finn..."

"And then, there's that incident a while ago." He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I've gone too far. I caused you too much pain. I couldn't even fathom the pain I caused you." He couldn't stand to look weak in front of her. "I am not asking for your forgiveness, but I am ready to accept any consequences from you. Do your worst." He prepared himself to take any kind of damage, whether physical or emotional, from her. In addition to that, he shut his eyes since he doesn't want to see her in so much torment.

Before attempting to give him a lesson for messing with her, she caressed his cheek. There was the look of anguish on her face. As she braced herself to deliver the destructive blow, she hesitated for a while. _I can't do this. I can't do this._ This was in her mind as she is about to give him his lesson. What happened next is a revelation for both of them.

What was thought to be a slap turned out to be a one-armed embrace. Her other arm followed suit, finding his back. She was crying, too, in front of him but never had the courage to show it to him. He opened his eyes in disbelief. He let all of those tears out.

"Do you have any idea how much **pain** I caused you?" This time, it was her turn to let it out. "Do you know how much it pains me to know that I can't stay too close to you? I really yearn to be with you, but I'm afraid of hurting with what I'm made of- fire. You'd always defy nature for me; that's true. You don't have to apologize." She struggled to show him even a simple smile. "I, too, am at fault. I never realized how much you have to go through just to be with me."

"No, no, no. I'm really fine being with you." Finn said. "I don't mind getting severe burns if it means being with you. I'm really happy being with you. That's all I wanted."

Flame Queen started crying after hearing this from him. How could he even be happy when she's burning him, which was supposed to hurt him?

After a while, both of them heard something sizzle. It was nothing, at first until they smelled something burning. Finn soon realized that his Flame Shield was fading.

"Ah! I've got to find Flambo, quick!" Finn said in fear. Surely, he could handle her flames, but surviving the fire within a kingdom made of it. There's a slim chance he's going to stay alive in this place, unless someone like Flambo could cast Flame Shield on him. The problem is, it's night time. Definitely, everyone except the two of them is asleep.

_Seems there's no choice but to do this, huh?_ She sighed. _There's always a first time for everything._

**So how was it? Am I getting rusty with writing. Please let me know by writing your review.**

**Also, did the song fit? I often think of these songs as soon as I publish them.**

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


	5. Savior

**Hey, guys! Here's the latest chapter, as requested.**

**You know what's funny with this? I did this chapter the day after I published the fourth one. Maybe I should do the latest chapter tomorrow, edit parts of them during the weekdays, and post it on a Saturday morning (Philippine Time). What do you think?**

**BGM is Unconditionally by Katy Perry.**

**Disclaimer: You pretty much know who owns what. AT belongs to Pen Ward and his team while the song belongs to Katy Perry. Need I say more?**

Burning Resolve

Chapter 5 – Savior

The Fire Kingdom has a lot of, let's say, tourist attractions. There's the ring of volcanoes that somehow works as a fountain. Elementals of different kinds said that it was a majestic sight. There's also this cliff which gives the people a view of the entire kingdom. But those were nothing compared to the spectacle that was envied by many but seen by none.

"Thanks, FP." Finn said, almost getting burned and thankful. "You saved me."

"I-it's nothing." FP blushed at the moment she heard him said that she rescued him.

"Um... since when did you learn that?" He asked her with utter disbelief. Back then, she didn't seem to know any kind of magic spells. He only knew Flambo would cast Flame Shield, the only spell the hero knew. He was actually impressed when she cast the said spell on him.

"I learned it from Flambo." She said. "He taught me that just in case anyone who's tolerance to fire is low needed it to get to the kingdom. Besides, I had nothing to do after the-" She decided not to let him know that she learned that after the event in the Ice Kingdom.

"I see." He commented. _I thought so... _"Well, didn't he tell you that there are other ways to apply Flame Shield to others?"

"What do you mean there are other ways?" She asked in confusion. Surely, that was the only way to apply Flame Shield to anyone, right?

"The last time Jake and I went to the Fire Kingdom to get your scented candles, which I admit is really fragrant, Flambo used his arms to touch our foreheads after casting it. Jake even told me that the he spat on his forehead, which it hurts." He chuckled after saying that.

The fiery ruler stared in disbelief. She didn't realize that until now. How could she not know that a kiss is one way to apply the spell? Balling her hands into fists, she let out a blazing aura that may disintegrate anything that is flammable.

He was surprised to see her in such a furious face. He attempted to approach her, but the heat is so intense from her that the closer he gets to her, the hotter it feels. Even with the Flame Shield equipped, the fire would penetrate the barrier that repels the flame. He also noticed that the longer the flames burn, the hotter the surroundings get. He had to find a way to at least cool her down before she loses control.

He thought of different yet somehow ridiculous ways of calming her down. Definitely, water won't help as that substance would evaporate before making contact with her skin. Besides, there aren't any large bodies or even a source of water in this fiery dominion. Maybe he could try reasoning with her. But then again, she's in a state of outrage, so probably, she won't listen to him. For him, there's only one way to make her regain her composure.

Before he knew it, she is now surrounded by a swirling vortex of fire. It's going to be a rough task for him, but he just had to do it.

The Flame Queen is still enraged by what she heard from him. How come she doesn't know that there are other ways to apply a Flame Shield aside from mouth-to-mouth contact? In her thoughts, she feels embarrassed to do this in front of him. But then again, it felt really nice. Her lips closing the distance between hers and his, feeling the passion they both give and take. It also felt like it was a kiss that could have awaken a princess or, in this case, a hero or prince or adventurer or whatever. Feeling that this is not such a bad one, she tried to restrain herself. As soon as she calmed down, what she saw was both a terrifying and astonishing sight.

From her position, she could see him trying to penetrate the vortex of flames that is now dissipating. At the instant the spiraling flames died down, he charged straight at her, giving her a passionate embrace.

_What was he thinking, trying to burn himself alive?_ She thought after returning the favor. Maybe the only way he was thinking was to throw himself at her, attempting to calm her down by hugging. The thought of him risking his life to soothe her anger made tears flow out of her eyes. She checked on him for possible injuries.

"Hey, FP. Glad to see you calmed down." Finn said a bit laid-back. "I thought I was going to be burned alive." He suffered some minor burns on his arms, legs, and a small part of his face. Other than that, he's fine.

"I'm really, really sorry for hurting you." She apologized. She wasn't the type of person to control her emotions. After all, her emotions are linked to her elemental matrix. The strength of her flames depends on which mood she is in. "My emotions got the best of me. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

He placed his hand on her cheek, saying, "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I've gone through worse."

_Fine? How could be fine? He just survived a swirling vortex of flames. How could he say that he's fine?_ She pondered on his statement hard. She won't definitely accept his "fine" condition. It could have been worse. Luckily, her emotions were restrained before any serious damage to him occurred.

"Curse that flam-butt! The next time I see him, he's really going to get it." She vowed to herself. For her, it was the flambit's fault for unleashing her fury in front of him while going on a date. She then made a mental note of learning other ways of Flame Shield application for others aside from kissing.

"On the bright side, at least the next time I visit the Fire Kingdom, I won't have to go see Flambo anymore." He said in glee. He even managed to loosen up. He also imagined the days he'll be spending with her in the Fire Kingdom. Before entering the said lands, he would have to be shielded by the fire. And what better way would there be better than a kiss from her. "I think it would be better if you were the one to cast Flame Shield on me. I heard that the spell is more potent and durable if it is applied that way."

She can't stop the blushing after hearing him say that. Who wouldn't, now that he's getting his Flame Shield from her? If that were to happen, she would really brighten up both his and her own day. Starting the day with a smooch would send them both to cloud nine.

Seeing that the night has grown colder, he better get home now. "This is really fun. Too bad this had to end." He hated goodbyes. As much as he wanted to stay longer, he can't because a certain someone might be worried. "Have a good night-" As he was about to leave, she took hold of his arm and latched onto it quite hard.

"Who says you're going anywhere?" She tried to warn him.

"What do you mean?" He's thinking that there are other places to visit aside from the ones that they passed by. Maybe there's also a dungeon here. They could go on a dungeon quest to loosen up. Probably, there's a place accessible only during nighttime.

"You're staying with me." She said, pulling him in. "Besides, I still have to treat your burns. You're mine- I mean, my responsibility for tonight."

"What?!" He exclaimed. Maybe there's quite something to see in the castle. He just hopes that it wouldn't be her room. He swore that he heard her say that he's hers, but he was focused on the thought of them sleeping together in bed.

Sure, spending the night with the most powerful person in the Fire Kingdom is an honor, for others. For him, it's complicated, let's just say. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

"Don't worry, Finn. I'll take care of you this time."

**Even I am excited to know what will happen.**

**For that, I am in need of good advice on how to write fluff and romantic scenes. In addition, you can request a song. Note that you cannot request a song by an artist whose song is used in the previous chapter. These are all for the next chapter.**

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


End file.
